Meredith's Secret
by BreakingJade
Summary: Meredith has a secret. Addison finds out. This secret is dangerous, and anyone who gets involved will get hurt and put into danger. Will this make them friends? Read to find out. (Teen for language)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fanfic about a Meredith/Addison friendship because c'mon, we all want them to be friends lolol. Please review even if it's bad, and tell me anything you want to see in this and I will add it in. Loves yuhsss~ Jade**

* * *

><p>Meredith stared at the man in front of her. The man she thought she could trust. He lunged toward her again and she flinched away, narrowly avoiding his strike.<p>

"David stop!" She cried, holding her right hand infront of her face protectively. She had been seeing David for almost three months, he started hitting her after the first. Sometimes, they were bad, and would leave welts and bruises, other times, they would just barley redden her skin. She wanted to leave him, but was way to afraid. Since Izzy and George moved out she lives by herself, she knew she would be in danger if she left him. Hurting her or breaking into her home would be too easy for him because she lives alone.

"Why can't you just do what I say?" He snapped, kicking her in the shin. She grasped it, lost balance, and fell to the ground. They were outside in the hospital parking lot, and it was dark and rainy. No one could see anything, atleast not that she was aware of.

"You can't come into my work and request something like that. And you're drunk. Please leave me alone. Please." She asked calmly, making quick eye contact.

"You're a stupid bitch! I asked you for a fucking blow job! Is that too hard for you?" He screamed, and began kicking her. She fell onto her side, and he began kicking her ribs, her legs, and anything that his foot would connect with.

"Stop it!" She screamed, her body numb with pain. Pure, agonizing pain.

He pulled her up by her shirt and twisted her around, slamming her against her car, "You're a filthy whore. You're dirty, worthless, and nobody fucking loves you. Everyone hates you, bitch. I just use you for sexual favors. I wish you had drowned that day, I wouldn't have to deal with your whore ass. Nobody would. Fucking skank!" He yelled, hitting her face. He turned and left, not bothering to turn around when she fell to the hard, wet pavement.

Addison stood ducked behind a large SUV. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Sure, she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Meredith, but nobody deserves what she just got. She watched the man leave, we swayed as he walked.

Even though it was dark, Addison could just barely see Meredith's crumpled body laying on the pavement.

She waited until she no longer saw the man, and jogged over.

"Meredith?" She gently shook her shoulder, waiting for her to come to.

Meredith flinched, then tried jerking away. She must have thought Addison was that guy.

"Meredith it's Addison. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Addison said, turning around to look in the direction the man staggered off too. Chills fluttered through her body when she could just barely make out his figure, he was coming back.

"Addison?" Meredith choked out, her voice raspy.

"Meredith, Meredith we need to go. Give me your keys." Addison said, waiting for Meredith too hand over her keys. When she did, she unlocked Meredith's car and opened the rear passenger door. She wouldn't waste time dragging Meredith to the front seat.

"Help me get you up, come on Meredith, come on." She kept repeating as slowly, they were able to get Meredith into the car. Addison didn't bother with her seat belt, she was to afraid of the man coming towards them. He was only a few yards away now. Addison threw both her bags and Meredith's bags into the back seat as well, and shut the door. She jumped into the diver seat and started the car.

Just as she was about to pull out of the parking space the man banged on the back window, seeing him, Meredith screamed. Addison locked the doors just before he tried yanking them open and sped out of the parking space.

Behind them, they could hear him yelling.

Addison parked the car at her hotel, letting out a deep breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe she just rescued Meredith Grey.

"Addison where are we?" Meredith asked, rubbing her forehead.

"At my hotel," she replied, opening her door. She opened Meredith's door and helped her out, then grabbed both their bags.

"Why are we here?" She asked, holding onto Addison's arm for support. She must be confused, or dizzy, why else would she be trusting me this much? Addison thought to herself.

"Because," Addison started, as she led them inside and towards the elevator, "You can't go back to your house. What if that guy were to come back?"

Meredith didn't respond. Once they were in the light Addison was able to see Meredith's injuries. She took in a sharp breath. Her right eye was bruised, both cheeks were swollen and purple, her lip was split, and who knows what else is on the rest of her body.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked her, noticing when she had to try and regain her balance. She was definately dizzy.

Meredith nodded, placing a hand on her forehead then wincing from the pain, "Yeah, this isn't the first time." She said quietly.

This took Addison by suprise, "What?"

"David... He does this to me a lot." Meredith told her, grasping the elevator bar when it stuttered to a stop. The doors opened, and Addison led them out and down the hall.

"Why don't you leave him?" Addison asked, but she already knew the response to that. She was afraid of him, but why wouldn't she be? He would probably kill her if she left.

"Because..." Meredith trailed off, and Addison opened her hotel door. She flipped on the lights and Meredith marvelled at how huge it is. A large, king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, a recliner chair was propped in one corner, a round card playing table sat in another corner surrounded by two chairs, and a fridge, microwave, and coffeepot were arranged against the wall.

"Here, you come sit." Addison said, dropping their bags to the ground. She led Meredith to the edge of the bed and had her sit.

"Holy shit, that guy is a fucking bastard." Addison muttered, retreating to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. Thankfully, in her medical bag, she had spare supplies. She washed the blood off Meredith's face, and put ointment on the open cuts. Thankfully, when they were cleaned up, they didn't look to bad.

"What about your stomach?" Addison asked.

Meredith shrugged, stood up slowly, and lifted her shirt. Addison gasped when she saw the purple and red welts across her body.

"What's that?" Addison asked, gesturing towards a long, bruised, swollen wound.

"That's from when I tried to leave him. He threw a bottle at me but it hit the floor and shattered. When he pushed me down I fell on the glass." Meredith explained quietly.

Addison stared at the wound. She took out her iPhone and turned on the flashlight, checking for any signs of glass left in the wound. Thankfully, there were none.

"Oh my god, Meredith. Who cleaned this for you?" She asked.

"I did."

"Why? You didn't have Yang check it out?" Addison pressed.

"No. I don't want anyone to know." She explained.

Addison looked at the broken woman in front of her. The woman she had completely misjudged. She felt guilty for thinking so little of her, she wish she had known what was going on with her. After her and Derek seperated, she noticed she got quiet, avoided people, and would come in with an occasional bruise. No one thought anything of it, but Addison wished she did.

"What are you going to do?" Addison asked.

"About what?"

"About him, you can't stay with him. You should call the cops Meredith. It will be on surveilence."

"No way. All his buddies are cops, including his father. He'd get off the hook and then he'd just get really pissed off. He'll hurt me worse Addison. I don't even want to leave the hospital anymore." She choked out, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm so afraid. So afraid that one of these times he's gunna really hurt me bad." She cried.

"That's why we need to do something." Addison reprimanded.

"I can't go home, I can't stay there. He's probably there now." Meredith told her, and she began to shake at the thought.

"Hey," Addison said, pulling her from her daze, "You're staying with me tonight. Okay? I don't think you should go home either."

Meredith blinked, then rubbed her unbruised eye, "But I thought you hated me."

Addison sighed, "I thought so too. But I was wrong, so, so wrong."

Addison flopped down on her bed, and let out a deep breath, "It feels so good to just lay down at the end of the day."

"Yes it does." Meredith said. She had on an extra set of Addison's pajammas, and she sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked, propping herself up on her elbow anf staring at Meredith.

"Laying down." Meredith told her, not sure if it was a trick question or not.

"You can sleep up here you know. There's enough room, and you'll have a pillow and blanket." She laughed.

Meredith stood up, and flipped off the light while she was up.

She laid down underneath the covers and turned to face Addison, "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Addison yawned.

"For practically saving me." Meredith explained.

"I couldn't leave you there. That man scares me, I don't know how you can stay. Well, I know why, but we need to get you out of it." Addison told her.

Before Meredith spoke, her phone vibrated, signalling a new voicemail.

She reached over towards the night stand and took her phone. She unlocked it, and put it on speaker phone. She knew who it was from without even looking.

"You stupid little dirty bitch. I know right where the fuck you are skank. I know what hotel you're in, and I'll find what fucking room you're in too. And when I do you better be fucking ready to be fucking beaten and raped. Dirty fucking skank." Meredith dropped her phone onto the bed, tears flowing. Addison jumped up, locked the hotel door, locked the windows (even though they're on the seventh floor,) and closed the curtains.

"Meredith, listen to me Meredith, he can't get you here." Addison told her, rubbing her shoulder. She noticed that Meredith resembled a small child, she seemed so little and scared, Addison wanted to protect her.

Meredith didn't say anything, but Addison noticed that with every noise, and every voice they heard, she nearly jumped a mile. Eventually, she scooted closer to Addison, feeling safer.

At three o clock in the morning, both girls were still awake, and David knocked on the door.

"Open up bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanna pause a minute and thank you all for your support you are all amazing! :* Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Addison put her index finger to her lips, telling Meredith to stay quiet. Using the dull glow of her phone Addison could see Meredith shaking.<p>

"Stay calm." She whispered, it was so quiet Meredith almost didn't hear her. She nodded her head in response.

David banged on the door again, "Open up, skank!"

Slowly and quietly, Addison got up. She winced when the bed creaked, but she knew it was inaudible through the door.

She tiptoed over towards the door, making sure not to make a single sound. She had to think of something.

She reached for the phone on the wall, but knew she couldn't make a call. If they made any noise he'd be sure they were in there.

Addison squinted her eyes in the darkness, trying to make out the paging options on the phone.

Still holding the phone, she pressed the "Disturbance" button. When she heard the line say, "Your request will be seen too, thank you for calling." She gently hung the phone up. She turned to glance back at Meredith, who she could just barely see. She was leaning against the window, her whole body trembling.

A pain went through Addison's heart, and not the medical kind. It was an emotional kind. Her heart ached for Meredith. It ached because even though Addison didn't want to admit it, deep down she knew David will never stop until he gets what he wants. Addison wanted to be able to protect her, because she knew that in this world, besides Yang, Meredith didn't really have family. Both of her mothers were gone, her father is an asshole, and Lexi(Spoiler Alert If You Aren't Far In Grey's Anatomy) is gone as well. Addison knew that feeling. She knew how intimidating the world could be when you have no choice but to face it alone. But like herself, Meredith seemed to be doing okay... until now.

Addison was pulled from her thoughts when she heard more voices outside.

"Excuse me, sir?" She heard a man say, part of her felt guilty for sending someone up here to deal with him. She hoped whoever it was isn't alone.

"Get this door open. This bitch owes me, she's a dirty whore." David said, slurring his words.

"You're intoxicated, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this building please, or return to the room in which you are staying. We have had requests from multiple rooms, and floors, actually, to attend to the disturbance you have been causing." He calmly explained.

"That's fucking bullshit, I'm not leaving until this bitch in here gets her whore ass outside and fucks me!" He yelled, bangiing on the door again.

It angered Addison that this man only saw Meredith as an object, but she couldn't imagine how it made Meredith feel.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you again to please leave the building now." He told him.

"Get this fucking bitch out here and I will! She's nothing but a whore, probably a prostitute. Who knows what diseases she's got." David rambled angrily.

Each insult was like a needle in Meredith's heart. She was starting to believe the words she was hearing, apart from her being loaded with diseases. She knew for a fact that that was a false accusation.

"If you don't leave I'm going to be forced to call the police." The man told him in an annoyed tone.

"Fine. Fuck off man." David snapped, and Addison could hear him stomping away.

A softer, gentler knock came on the door next, and Addison opened the door.

"If he comes back I'll call the police." The man assured her.

"Thank you." Addison told him, smiling at him before she shut the door.

She flicked the lights on and turned to look at Meredith, whose face was red and blotchy with tears. She appeared to be in a daze, and was staring straight ahead. Her bruised eye was still swollen, and so was most of her face.

Addison made sure the door was locked before she walked over. Meredith didn't even notice her.

"Meredith?" Addison asked, standing directly in front of her. She was only about a foot away, and it was like Meredith was looking right through her and at the wall behind her.

Addison gently shook her shoulder, and Meredith gasped, jumping back and covering her face. Reflex. It saddened Addison to think she would be this way for a long time because of David.

"Meredith it's me, I didn't mean to scare you." Addison told her.

Before she could say anything, Addison reached for her and pulled her into a tight, friendly, protective hug. Meredith seemed frozen, and Addison could hear her sobbing. It took her a minute before she hugged her back, it took her a minute to accept the gesture. She was so used to tricks and traps, ones that would leave her lying on the ground broken and bruised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I seriously love you all! I did not expect this to do well! You guys are awesome! This one is short, I haven't had a lot of time to do it, but I really wanted to update so I don't let you guys down. Please tell me what you think, and what you want to see. Love you guys! ~Jade  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Addison woke up the next morning Meredith was gone. She knew David couldn't have broken into her room, snuck past the lobby man, and stolen Meredith all without her being woken up. She must have left.<p>

Addison noticed that she left her bag, so she wasn't at the hospital. Checking outside the window, she could see that Meredith's car was exactly where Addison had parked it.

Addison glanced towards the bathroom, it was wide open and dark, she wasn't in there. She got up, slipped on her slippers, and left the hotel, careful to lock it behind her. She scanned the hallway before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Addison." The morning lobby man smiled at her. He knew her, and they chatted occasionally.

"Hey Martell, have you seen a young woman with chesnut brown hair, and blue eyes pass by this morning?" Addison asked, cutting right to the point.

Martell paused a moment, thinking about it. "Was she in her PJs?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Did she leave?" She asked, and he nodded. Before he could give any more details she took off, making a bee line for Meredith's car. She jumped in and drove out, she had a feeling she knew where she was.

* * *

><p>"Yang!" Addison yelled down the hall at the doctor, who was leaning against the counter going over charts. She looked up at Addison with an unfriendly glare.<p>

"What?" She snapped, looking back to her charts.

"Is Meredith here?" She asked, shifting her feet impatiently.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually." Addison said, and Cristina looked up. By Addison's tone, she could tell that whatever it was, it was serious. Probably McDreamy bullshit.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all." She retorted, walking off; charts in hand.

Addison left, not bothering to respond to Chief's or Bailey's confused stares.

* * *

><p>Addison pulled into Meredith's driveway, relieved to see that no other cars were parked there. It meant David wasn't inside, and she doubted he would walk. She walked up the steps, and noticed the door was partially opened. She really hoped David didn't walk over, because she was alone. She checked her sweatpants pocket and was relieved when she felt the boxy shape of her phone.<p>

She crept inside, and immediately heard rummaging upstairs, and a door slam. Even though her body was telling her no, her mind was telling her to go upstairs.

She walked up, slowly but surely. She listened again,and she heard muffled crying. She picked up her pace, sure that it was Meredith. She walked down the hallway towards where the sound was coming from.

She gasped when she walked into the bathroom and saw atleast fifty pills scattered on the ground. Meredith was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trying to open another bottle. She was sobbing, and she when she finally opened the cap, her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped them too.

"Meredith!" Addison ran in, stopping her from finding any more pills.

"Please, please let me die!" She sobbed.

The scene unfolding before her litterally broke Addison's heart. She couldn't imagine how someone could push someone to their breaking point, or why they would want to. Who would want to do this to someone? Especially Meredith? Although they had their differences when they first met, Addison was beginning to realize she was wrong, so, so wrong.

"I won't let you do this, Meredith. You mean way to much to the people around you." Addison told her.

"No I don't." She choked out.

"What about Cristina?" Addison asked.

Meredith didn't say anything at first, but then she said, "She'll be fine. She'll-she'll cope."

"No she won't Meredith. You realize that taking your own life away is the same as taking away hers?"

Meredith looked up at her in confusion, and Addison continued.

"Your her world, Meredith. Taking your life would be taking the most important thing in her life away from her." Addison told her, sitting next to her on the edge of the tub.

"But-"

"No, listen to me. Without you, all these people, Cristina, Alex, me, hell, even Derek, won't survive. You'll break us, kill us. Even if you don't think we do, we need you. We really need you here with us Meredith." Addison explained, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I just...I'm so scared." Meredith choked.

"I know you are, but we'll get through this. But in the future... please don't ever do this again." Meredith said, pulling Meredith into a quick, loving hug.


End file.
